The Joy of Touring
by Mercury Ice Storm
Summary: Complete and Silent Emotion are two of the worlds most known musical groups and under the same record label, only, both groups have an underlying hatred towards the other. What happens when the two groups are forced together on a 60 city tour over 3 month
1. Disturbing News

Hey people, I'm here with another fic. No I didn't forget my other one, I'm just still not sure where it's going so I decided to give this one a try. I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or MTV or any of their shows, but I do own the plot, so please don't take that. This is a bit AU-ish, actually it's completely AU-ish so now you're been warned! Well, enough talking! On with the fic!

* * *

"HEY YOU GUYS, OUR VIDEO'S ON TRL!" Mina Aino yelled as she settled on the couch in front of the TV, hugging one of the pillows to herself with one hand while the other was pointing a silver remote at the large plasma screen TV that was mounted on the wall. The sounds of running came from all directions as Lita and Ami ran into the room, both holding bowls of popcorn. Serena ran from the other side of the room and strangely, not so to the girls, Raye came through an open window that was next to the TV, making it obvious that she had been meditating outside. Ami plopped tiredly down on the couch next to Mina who grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. Raye sat on the arm of the love chair that Lita was now sitting in and Serena sat on the ground next to Mina and also grabbed a handful of popcorn from her blue haired friend.

Ami frowned slightly, noting that she had yet to bite into a single kernel and her bowl was already halfway empty but was brought back to the attention of the TV by the beginning of their newest video playing in the number two spot. Serena grinned to herself, reaching for another handful of popcorn while staring attentively at the TV only to grab a handful of the pajama pants that Ami was wearing. She frowned and looked up to see that Ami had moved the bowl out of reach of both she and Mina. 

"Hey!" Mina said, reaching for it as if she were reading Serena's mind.

"Watch the video." Ami said not looking at either blonde as she got a single kernel and popped it in her mouth with a small grin tugging on her lips.

"We've seen it a million times already." Mina said truthfully with a small pout on her lips. At their 2nd album's release party yesterday the only thing that did show on the TV there was their past and present music videos, which included the one they were watching now. 'Like Magick' 

Serena was about to protest how unfair it was to hog food from a growing girl who was about to go on a 60 city tour over the coarse of 3 months when their song went off and Quiddus and Hilary appeared on the screen.

"Hey, they cut it off right before my solo. My hair looked really hot in that one shot!" Raye whined and Serena laughed, grabbed a handful of popcorn, despite Ami's protests, and threw them at her raven haired friend.

"And you say _I'm_ a whiner, look at yourself!" Serena said while Raye grabbed a handful of Lita's popcorn, despite her protests as well as death threats, and threw it back at Serena.

"_That's_ because you whine about stupid things Serena!" She said. Serena was about to retort but Mina shushed her.

"I want to see who beat us for the number one spot." She said and the room became quiet again as everyone focused on the TV in front of them.

"Alright that was Like Magick by, what we're now calling the super group, Silent Emotions." Quiddus said as the camera came back on him at the summer Beach House in the Hamptons with a crowd of teenage fans the girls' own age clapping and screaming behind him.

"Ooo, he had a body did you see that, he looked _just_ like my old boyfriend." Lita said dreamily and the girls couldn't help but to laugh. 

"It's really been working magic on the countdown, after being released only last week its been battling for the number one spot. Silent Emotions album came out today so everyone make sure you cop that because the whole CD is hot! I know it was on repeat on my drive in this morning." 

"Also, we have some good news for all those SE fans out there. Their production company has _finally_ given out all the dates and locations of their 60 city tour this summer. For all the dates head to MTV.com, log on, buy your ticket, pick up some cool threads then head out to the stadium because this is going to be a killer tour and you _won't _want to miss it! You guys like that don't you?!" Hilary said excitedly and everyone around yelled and clapped again. Raye grinned and high fived Lita while the other three girls giggled excitedly. 

"And speaking of hot tours, this one is going to be right up there with Silent Emotions. It's the group who's got the number one spot today and under the same Record company as our number two artists. Here's another Planetary Records group, it's 'Not Like the Others' by Complete!" Quiddus said and all the girls looked at each other and Mina pushed mute on the remote as the video started.

"I can't believe those incompetent, ignorant, pompous jackasses beat us out for the number one spot!" Raye shouted, startling the group.

"Raye that's not nice." Ami said frowning slightly.

"I'm only saying what the rest of you are thinking." Raye said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How can they even call them artists. All they do is yell and stuff!" Mina said sounding disappointed, "And not to mention what they do when they think no one's looking! Having all those girls crawling all over them in the clubs. It makes me sick just thinking about it!"

"I think you're just venting after loosing the Grammy to them. They really aren't that bad." Ami said shyly but her words were left unheard.

"Yea, especially that Duo Maxwell character! He thinks he's such a little playboy!" Raye added in. "And don't get me started on Wufei!"

"Oh I'd like to introduce him to five of my friends!" Lita said cracking her knuckles. Serena sat there biting her lip as she listened to her friends rave on about the five guys. She really couldn't say anything on the subject figuring that one of them was her brother and another was some one she used to date, it was a _long_ time before he joined the group but she dated him nonetheless. 

"Hey look the show's back on." Ami said tired of the bitching fest. Mina roughly pushed the mute button again and it came back on, only now it was Carson Daly at the MTV station in Manhattan but another crowd was cheering in the back ground there regardless.

"Once again, that was 'Not Like the Others' by Complete. It and SE's 'Like Magick' have been playing video ballet for a few days for our top spot. I don't know what they're doing down there at Planetary but they're doing it right." The crowd cheered again but the girls just sat there and waited for the show to end. "Anyways, I hope that both Silent Emotions and Complete are listening now because we just got big news from Mr. Millardo Peacecraft and Miss Setsuna Meiou, the founders and co-presidents of Planetary Records and Productions Inc." All the girls perked up at that. They had seen them less then 24 hours ago so they were all curious as to what had happened in that short amount of time. 

"Well, after much deliberation they decided that they're going to combine both of the million dollar tours into one. That's right folks, both Complete and Silent Emotions are going on tour together to create perhaps the most talked about double headlining tour in the history of music!" At this all the people in the crowd erupted into screams and applause but all the girls were just sitting there with emotionless faces, staring at the screen. "Now make sure to get your tickets in a hurry because these will not last long I promise you that much. Let's just hope that the two groups can get along enough to go on the tour. There is a known rivalry between the two but I'm sure that if they can bury their differences that this will be a tour to remember. Head to MTV.com for concert dates. That's all for now. Make sure to tune in tomorrow. We'll have a new break out artist-" Mina quickly turned off the TV.

"Oh there you are girls, I just wanted to talk...to...you." Setsuna cut herself off as she noticed three particularly nasty glares headed her way. "I see you've seen TRL." she said nervously. 

"What-did-you-do?" Raye said, you could almost see the steam coming from her ears. 

"I know that you and the boys don't really get along but it just had to be done. Launching two tours the sizes of yours would be impossible right now. We just don't have the manpower or the money -"

*Meanwhile in an large manor two miles away*

"What do you mean, Quatre's got plenty of money, he can just donate!" Duo yelled at Millardo who had just walked into the room, facing 3 glares, 1 almost promising a very painful and slow death.

"Even if that happened, _which_ I'm sure is _not_." Millardo said looking at Quatre then back at the rest of the boys, "we just don't have the manpower to do separate tours. We'd have to book the stadiums for two nights. Besides it's rather ridiculous I think. Having two road crews, lighting technicians, stage hands, backup bands, all of this would take too much time to round up in the one month we have to get the tours ready." All the boys sighed. "Besides, I think it's about time that you two got along. You'll just have to face that you're both highly respected and popular groups and learn to get along." 

"Learn to get along? The last time I tried to be nice to that Raye girl she nearly bit my head off." Duo said.

"She was miffed about not winning. Anyone would be. Not to mention, you're idea of being nice isn't one that the girls are used to Duo." Millardo said getting a headache just thinking about the Grammy after party that he and Setsuna had thrown.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Duo said trying to sound innocent but the grin that appeared on his face told otherwise.

"You slapped her on the butt and said better luck next year." Duo's grin broadened if even possible.

"And I meant every word!" All the guys rolled their eyes and tried to not laugh at the braided baka of the group but even Wufei couldn't hold in the snort that was almost breaking his ribs to be let out. 

"Anyways, make sure to apologize for that Duo when we go to meet them today." Millardo said as he walked towards the door.

"Why are we meeting them today?" Heero asked.

"We have to work out the details about the tour. You have about an hour to get ready!" Millardo called. At once all the guys groaned and headed up to their rooms to get ready for most possibly the longest meeting of their lives. 

*45 minutes later*

"I'm driving!" Duo said semi-excited as he stole the keys from Heero who had them on his finger as they walked out of the manor and towards a large black Cadillac Escalade that was parked outside. The rest of the guys were following them, all showered and in their best casual outfits that screamed 'Yes, I did spend about two grand on this outfit alone and I have about 10 more at home!' 

"Uh, no, you're not." Heero said taking the keys back from the braided one who was just opening the door. After a fair amount of wrestling Duo out of the car after he jumped in the drivers side anyways, arguing, name calling, empty death threats and the amount of cursing that could put an Eminem LP to shame they were all seated and on the way to Planetary Records headquarters. Heero driving, Wufei in the passenger side and the other three in the back, Duo glaring daggers at the back of Wufei's head while rubbing his sore head. 

Heero stopped at a stoplight and looked up in the rearview mirror. "Stop making that face Maxwell or it will stick that way." he said and Duo looked at him in the mirror glaring. A small smile pulled at his lips as he looked to his side mirror to see a white Bentley pull up next to them. Music was pouring out of the system and five girls were dancing around to it with the windows down and obviously not caring who saw. Well, four of them were dancing. One in the back wasn't dancing and was trying to sink down as low in the seat as was possible. They looked vaguely familiar then suddenly Duo yelled.

"Hey, look who it is. Our new tour mates." Heero's eyes widened. It was Silent Emotions, dancing around to their own music like crazed teen fans. A wide grin broke across Duo's handsome face. "How about we give them something to look at?" He said as he began to undo the buckle to his belt. 

"Oh Allah." Quatre said thinking about his precious and only baby sister who was about to get more then what she bargained for and probably wanted to see.

*In the next car*

Serena broke into her own solo as it came through the speakers in a very loud voice that matched perfectly with the tone on the radio. The rest of the girls continued to dance around and Ami continue to sink down in her seat from embarrassment. Suddenly the car next to them honked, making all the girls jump and stop dancing. Ami looked over and a bright red blush formed on her cheeks and she looked the other way. "Oh my." She mumbled. 

"What is it?!" Mina said leaning over Lita and Ami who were both in the back to get a look at whatever Ami was blushing at. At once Lita busted out laughing along with Raye and Serena. Mina's mouth gapped open at the sight of a rather large, pale and yet toned butt pressed against the backseat window of the Escalade next to them. She looked forward to see none other then Heero Yuy of Complete struggling very hard not to laugh. He was turning bright red and was biting down on his lower lip so hard that it was turning white. "Oh my god." Was all she seemed to be able to get out. The butt disappeared and Duo Maxwell's face appeared in it's place and he smiled and waved as the light turned green and Heero sped away. All the girls looked at each then cracked up even harder. 

*10 minutes later*

"I can't imagine why the girls are so late." Setsuna said as she and Millardo sat side by side at the front of a large dark oak conference table. On one said five chairs were taken up by the guys of Complete and the other five on the opposite side were empty having been reserved for the girls of Silent Emotions who had yet to show up. All the guy shared a knowing look that Millardo noticed, obviously the guys knew. He looked around for the weak spot them noticed Quatre's distressed look and smiled.

"Care to share Quatre?" Millardo asked and Quatre started to open his mouth and pour out the story when the doors opened and the girls filed in, humor dancing in their eyes.

"No need for that, we're here now." Serena announced as she took the seat closest to Setsuna, the other girls finding their own seats. Setsuna noticed the glances at Duo that all the girls were sending and was rather surprised to see that none of them were of the loathing kind. 'Well, whatever happened I'm kind of glad it did' she thought before she opened a tan folder in front of her and began to go over the inventory that each group would need for the show and what ideas they had for their own performances.

*8 hours later*

"Well, with that over, now I'm hungry." Duo said as he yawned and scratched his stomach. All the guys were outside and headed towards their car. It was almost 9 o'clock so they were now free to go but would have to come back at 8 the next morning to begin the song selection and order process then they would have to start their vocal and choreography training.

"I say we just pick up some fast food then. None of us can cook that well and I gave everyone the night off." Quatre said. 

"Hey wait up guys!" Lita Kino's voice said as all the girls ran towards them, Duo grinned. 

"Came to congratulate me for my...unique outrageousness?" Duo said smugly as he leaned against the car with his arms folded across his chest.

"You could say that. NOW!" Mina said and at once a bombardment of water balloons flew at Duo and only Duo. All the guys flinched then relaxed when they only heard Duo's girlish squeals. When the throwing stopped Duo looked up timidly. Then he realized that they weren't water balloons, not at all, but another latex product that also kept liquid...in. (If you don't know what that is, you shouldn't be reading this fic in the first place!) Quatre immediately blushed. Raye slowly walked over to Duo, careful not to step on any of the busted 'balloons' on the ground, her hand in her pocket and an amused smile on her face.

"We just wanted to tell you." Raye pulled a last little 'balloon' from her pocket and busted it on Duo's head, only not the one on top of his shoulders. "Always use protection! Come on girls." She said as she walked from a doubled over Duo, all the girls walking after her, waving to the other guys. Once they were back in their car Wufei laughed. "Finally, justice has been served!" 

********************************************************************************************

Lol, tell me what you think. Of coarse a naked, or semi-naked Duo was the best way to start off a fic in my words! I have the couples in mind but just give me a little feedback please. Thankies! Love you _all_ SO much! Buh bye!


	2. 1st Day of Practice

Wow, I was so surprised I got the feedback that I did and I thank each and everyone who reviewed. You ppl really are the best and most supportive online. Anyways, because of all the suggestions for different couples and stuff, which really did start to change my mind a little, I may consider changing them so as you read the story don't stop because your favorite couple aren't leaning towards each other because I'll tell you straight forward THE COUPLES ARE GOING TO BE MIXING UP AND NOTHING IS GOING TO BE AS IT SEEMS! Ok, now that I got that out of the way, I'll shut up now. I don't own SM or GW or MTV, or any clubs, drinks, etc. that may appear in this. So, please don't sue!

********************************************************************************************

The girls all climbed out of Raye's mustang, which they had all decided to ride in together, and walked towards the large building in front of them. There were production people everywhere along with bodyguards, back up dancers and singers who would all be going on tour with them in just one month's time. Serena yawned hugely then glanced down at her watch and let out a groan. "I can't believe it's actually 7:45, in the morning, and I'm awake at my own will." She mumbled, one hand running through her blonde hair and the other clinched around the almost empty orange juice carton that she had picked up on the way to the studio.

"Well, this isn't exactly on your own will sense Sets said that we all had to be here but I assume that's the four hours of sleep talking." Mina said, fully awake after eating two sausage rolls and drinking a whole Carmel Cappuccino and two shots of straight espresso. All the girls had to stay up because their vocal coach, a wicked woman who went by the name Michiru Kaiou, came over after they got back from the tour meeting and they had stayed up until two in the morning trying to pick out which songs they were going to do and working on some new ones that they were planning to put on their next CD but were also having in the tour. 

"I...need...sleep." Ami croaked out grumpily, her voice hoarse from the late night practice. She was leaning on Lita, her head resting on the taller girls' shoulder. She had had a grand total of and hour and a half of sleep the previous night because she had a report to work on. She, unlike the rest of the girls, was doing a college summer program via e-mail that was probably doing more harm then good considering she was going to be working none stop for the next four months.

"It's ok Ames, we'll see if Sets will let you sit out for a while." Lita said patting the shorter girl's shoulder which she got an elongated groan in response.

"Hey you guys, long time no see!" A New York accented voice said coming out of the practice studio. Serena's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her 'favorite back up dancer in the whole wide world.' 

"MOLLY!" Serena yelled running into the arms of the red head she had been best friends with in middle school, forgetting her recent grumbling spell. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, you'll never guess what!" She said happily as she held up her left hand. All the girls crowded around her when Serena squealed.

"Look at the size of that rock!" Raye said pointing at the diamond on Molly's ring finger.

"Melvin finally proposed!" Molly said and all the girls hugged and congratulated her.

"How come you never called?" Serena asked and Molly laughed.

"You're not exactly listed in the phone book and besides, you guys are really hard to get a hold of. I told your mom but I guess you haven't been able to talk to her." Molly said to Serena and she shrugged.

"True, well, when is the wedding?" Serena asked, still studying the ring with a bit of held in jealousy. It had always been her dream to be married and start a family and now that it was happening to her friend it made her feel even farther from her dream. Molly and Melvin had been the 'it tour couple' on their previous tour. Melvin was the keyboard player for their live band and Molly a back up dancer but they had been together since they were 14 and now that they were 21 they were even more close.

"Well it's not gonna be for a while, but don't worry, you'll all get an invite!" Molly said and the girls giggled.

"Alright, alright, you'll have time for gossip later, now we've to work on choreography!" A voice, conjoined with clapping, said. All the girls looked up and Serena felt a knot form in her stomach. Darien Shields walked out of the studio looking as strict as ever. Ami let out another groan while Raye rolled her eyes and lead the stomping and muttering group into the building, which seemed to be lacking air conditioning but because they were in LA, the early morning coldness and fog that was looming over the city it felt a little cooler. 

"I didn't know Darien was going to be the choreo." Serena muttered to Raye as she looked around the room. There were blue gymnast mats covering most of the floor and a floor to ceiling mirror stretched the length of a wall. There were dancers stretching and warming up all over the room in clusters, one of which Molly joined. A few of the dancers looked up when the group walked in the room and whispered to one another, excitement apparent even from being across the room.

"Hopefully he's not gonna be as big of an asshole as he was last year." Raye said as she waved to a few of the dancers she recognized from their last tour then sat down and began to stretch like Mina, Lita and a reluctant Ami were doing. Serena slid down in the splits next to her, briefly thanking her mother for putting her in ballet when she was younger, and began to stretch.

"I don't think that's a possibility. So are the guys going to be practicing with us?" She asked, hoping that they weren't. First day practice was bad enough without five critics standing right there. Besides, two ex's in one room was way too awkward...ever.

"Who's the guys?" Raye asked, though she knew perfectly well who. Serena groaned.

"Those 'incompetent, ignorant, pompous jackasses'" Serena said and Raye grinned.

"No, they're going to be over in studio 10 working on vocals this morning, at 3:00 we switch." Raye said and Serena groaned again. "7 hours of fun with Darien, oh joy..."

*In studio 10*

"Do you guys know where the girls are?" Duo asked as he and the guys walked towards the practice room in studio 10 where they were going to work on the vocal part of rehearsal.

"They should be in studio 9. Why?" Quatre asked taking the water bottle that one of the workers had set out for them on a table. 

"Because today's the day I get revenge." Duo said and all the guys sighed. Duo, on a mission, where two things that should never be mixed together. Especially when that mission could possibly embarrass himself. 

"Just let it go. Raye was getting you back for the comment you said." Trowa said and Duo shook his head.

"Do you know how long it takes to wash my hair then re-braid this thing?" Duo said playing with the tip of his characteristic braid.

"No, nor do we care." Wufei said finally coming to a stop in front of a large white, metal door. He pushed it open and they all filed into a large cold room. It had a high ceiling and looked like a small concert could be held there and had kind of an echoing appeal to it. There were people already set up behind multi-leveled keyboards, basses, guitars, drums, and an arrange of other instruments needed for a live show. 

"There you guys are, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up!" A high pitched voice said and a blonde woman stood up from behind a piano that was sitting to the left of the keyboards.

"What are you doing here Miss Relena?" Quatre asked, noticing how Heero visibly tensed when she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to be one of your corresponding singers as well as a back up dancer on the tour." She said excitingly. Her bright blue eyes wandered over to Heero for a second then snapped to the door as it opened again and a young woman with teal shoulder length hair walked in, followed by a tall blonde who could have passed for a guy had she not been wearing a tight tank top and jogging pants, suggesting otherwise. "Who are you?" Relena snapped and the teal haired woman looked at her oddly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm Michiru Meiou and I was hired to work on vocals with the group Complete, no one else was mentioned." She said in a dignified tone. The blonde next to her looked at Relena then at the guys in a way that clearly said that she could whip the tar out of all of them if she wanted to and would have fun doing it.

"Oh, well I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'm a corresponding vocal." She said proudly and the woman smiled.

"Oh, well these practices are strictly for the performers who are headlining. All back up singers have practice next week while the performers are being fitted for their wardrobe." Michiru said and Relena looked a little shocked and insulted.

"I am _not_ a back up singer, nor do I appreciate being called one." She said and Michiru raised a delicately arched eyebrow. 

"Well, whatever you call yourself, you'll have to do so while leaving because as I said before, all rehearsals are closed to the public, now if you'll excuse me and these nice young men, we have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. So if you would make your hast in leaving the studio, it would be greatly appreciated." Relena stood there looking a little hurt before she nodded, picked up her purse and walked out of the studio mumbling. 

Michiru put the small Prada bag she wore on the ground and the woman next to her walked over to the piano that Relena had been at and took a seat. All the guys focused on the teal haired woman. "Ok, now with that out of the way we can begin working. I hope you guys haven't been drinking any juices, eating any sweets, preferably chocolate, or anything else that can clog your vocal cords because you will be working them today. In a month you will be in a huge stadium that seats 15,000 and by the time we're done working here the person at the very top in the last seat on the last row will be able to hear you, well over the fans." All the guys looked at each other seemly worried.

****

5 hours later the guys walked out of the studio 

"I'm glad that's over." Duo said as they walked out of the cold studio, all to them had a more blue tint to their skin then they had when they walked in. Apparently Michiru had a belief that if the temperature it kept colder then your voice stayed on pitch, despite the risk of getting pneumonia.

"You mean, almost over. We still have another two and half more hours with that psychotic onna." Wufei said and a voice chuckled behind them.

"The next time you try to talk about your instructor make sure they're not walking behind you!" Michiru said laughing as she walked outside into the warm LA smog filled air, Haruka walking after her. 

"When do we switch?" Duo asked happy to be on lunch but feeling very tired of practicing already. He rubbed his empty stomach feeling bad that he had woken up last and didn't have time to eat before they had to leave for the studio.

"After our next vocal session." Heero said pushing open the door that Michiru and Haruka just walked out of. The two were walking towards a silver truck. He noticed how close to the two women were and raised an eyebrow but Quatre's voice interrupted his wonderings.

"Let's go see what the girls are doing." He suggested. All the guys shrugged and headed for studio 9. They pushed their way through the group of workers who were gathered at the door, looking into the studio. They all got in and stood along the wall and watched the girls practice. The room was a lot more warm and sticky feeling then studio 10. There were dancers flocked around the five girls dancing in the middle of the room to one of their fast songs. 

"They're pretty good, but we've got them." Duo said leaning over to Trowa who ignored his very talkative friend. 

Serena almost rolled her eyes when she noticed the five guys file in and stand right in front of them like some kind of judges. She glanced to the left to see Raye looking extremely annoyed and muttering to herself. Serena smiled then as the bridge of the song approached and she jumped into a hitch kick like they practiced and landed down in a crouched position. She didn't have to look up to see the other girls were all in the same position, she was in the back right end of the pyramid that all the girls formed and their dancers were scattered around beside them all. Ami's solo in the song came and the blue haired girl, who was now in the middle of the pyramid, stood up and began lip-singing her part. Serena could almost feel her friend blush. She wasn't very good at performing alone, especially when one of the guy back up dancers and trotting around her as if he were courting her like was happening now. She was supposed to be acting as if she were uninterested but wasn't giving the full affect sense she kept blushing.

"Alright stop! Ames, what's wrong?" Serena pulled herself up to see Darien walking towards her stammering friend who was looking very irritated with herself and the number of times they had done this song, well more specifically, this scene.

"Dare, why can't we just change that part it's obviously making Ami uncomfortable." Lita said running a hand through her thick brown hair, which had long since lost it's multi-million dollar super star appearance. 

"Because it's going to look really good once it gets worked out. This is only the first practice." Darien said and Ami sighed.

"Alright, then let's break. Look the guys are here and it's time for lunch." Mina said pointing across the room at the five gathered along the wall.

"Alright fine." Darien walked away from the group and they all walked towards the wall the guys were sitting along. The people who had gathered to watch scattered back outside and a few dancers went after them, obviously going on their regular smoke breaks or trying to catch the food trolley that normally went around. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Mina asked plopping down on the ground tiredly.

"Getting away from the evil witch who's working us to death in vocals." Duo said and all the girls laughed.

"Michiru's not that bad. You just have to get to know her." Lita said.

"You know her?" Heero asked and Raye nodded, smirking to herself.

"Yea, she's been our vocal coach since we first got started. But if you can't take it I'm sure they could find someone else." Wufei was about to comment when Serena jumped in.

"But enough about that, we have an hour and I feel like getting something to eat, you guys wanna come with?" Serena asked snatching the water that her brother was holding. Quatre looked at her and she simply winked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Finally!" Duo all but cheered.

"Great, there's a Micky D's about two blocks from here." Mina said holding up her hands. Duo grabbed them and pulled her to her feet.

"Someone who speaks my language. Foodese!" He said and Mina laughed.

"Well no one's more fluent in that then Sere." Mina said putting her arm over the other blonde's shoulder. 

"Let's go before Darien grows a brain and realizes that he's actually the planets biggest idiot." Raye said then looked at the guys. "After you all that is." She added. Yet again Wufei was about to comment when Ami cleared her voice. 

"Do you guys have a larger car. All we've got is Raye's mustang." She said in a small voice which sounded like the complete opposite of her singing one.

"Yea. We brought my Excursion. It should be able to fit everyone." Trowa said and Mina smiled.

"Then let's go! Shot gun!" She yelled running outside. The rest of the group filed out of the room and headed towards the large black suburban the was just outside, Mina leaning against the passenger side door. Trowa jumped in the drivers side and unlocked the doors and everyone climbed in. The trip to the restaurant was mainly quiet besides Mina and Duo singing along loudly to the songs on the radio and Raye and Serena trying to cheer up Ami, who seemed to be a little gloomy from Darien's 'constructive criticism.' 

"Seriously, don't even listen to him. I mean, why do you think I broke up with him?" Serena said then slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't have to look back to see Wufei raising an eyebrow at her.

"You went out with him?" Duo asked leaning up from the chair behind she, Raye and Ami.

"For a while but a heck of a lot longer time then when we went out." Raye said and Duo looked at her.

"You went out with him too?" He said then laughed. "Lucky bastard!" 

"I didn't know you two went out." Quatre said, his eyebrows fusing together. Serena frowned, the last thing she wanted was her brother worrying about her.

"It was only for like a year. It's nothing really." She said.

"Besides, it doesn't matter because _I _personally think Serena's still stuck on her last boyfriend. Whoever the hell _that_ is. She won't tell anyone." Mina said looking from the front seat. Wufei almost chocked on the water he was drinking when he heard that and Serena buried her head in her hands, blushing furiously. Ami and Quatre merely smiled knowing smiles. 

"Hey, you ok Wu-man?" Duo asked patting his friend on the back.

"I'm fine and it's Wufei. Hey Mina, why do you say that anyways?" He asked and Mina was opening her mouth when Serena yelled that they were there. They all got out and walked inside. Luckily there were only a few people inside. They ordered, noticing how jittery all the people who worked there had become as soon as they walked in the door. They paid, even though the manager had said they didn't have to, got their numbers and sat down waiting for their food to get done.

"Excuse us, but can we get your autographs." Two little nine year old girls said walking over to their table. Their mother was sitting a few tables away smiling at them. Them and an elderly couple sitting at the back of the room were the only people other then employees there.

"Sure!" Duo said looking around for a pen. Mina pulled one from her purse and signed the T-shirts that the girls were asking to get signed. She passed the pen around and everyone signed then gave out hugs and the two girls ran back to their mother, giggling.

"Sometimes I love being famous." Mina said smiling as she put her pen back in her bag. Their order was called and Lita and Trowa offered to go get them. 

"Yea, but sometimes it's annoying." Quatre said. 

"Like when you're being stalked." Raye said. 

"I know how that feels..." Heero muttered right as Trowa put a huge brown tray of greasy, fattening food in front of him.

"Aww, nourishment!" Duo said grabbing a few fries and stuffing them in his mouth. 

"Hey, those were mine!" Serena said and Duo just smiled and grabbed a few more then stuffed them in his mouth again. 

After about 30 minutes of scarfing down everything in sight and even going back for more in Duo's case, they finished, all feeling completely full. "Do you know how many crunches we're going to have to do when Haruka hears about this?" Lita said patting her almost non-existent stomach. 

"Well then I guess she won't hear about it then." Raye said sipping on her lemonade. There was a light buzzing sound and Ami let out a yelp and jumped causing everyone to look at her as she pulled out a small cell phone, pushed a button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked then a broad smile broke out across her face. "Greg where are you?" All the girls laughed and turned back to their own conversations. Lita was trying to get Heero and Trowa to talk while Mina flirted with Wufei who was trying to ignore her and talk to Raye and Quatre about something on the tour.

"Who's Greg?" Duo asked pointing a thumb at Ami's phone as she continued to talk and laugh.

"That would be Ami's boyfriend of two and a half years." Serena said putting her feet up in the chair across from hers while sinking lower in her own.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Quatre said turning from Raye and Wufei who had turned their conversation to something about martial arts and Serena shrugged.

"They really keep it on the hush. He's not in the business and Ames doesn't want him to be thrust into the harsh brutality that is Hollywood." She said over dramatically. She looked over at Ami who was now frowning slightly, her brows creased together.

"So you're not going to make it...again?" Serena watched as the light that had come into her friend's eyes when she answered the phone died down even more. "Oh, yea I understand. I just miss you that's all." 

"Aww, how sweet." Duo said blinking rapidly. Serena picked up her empty fry box and threw it at him then continued listening in on her friend's conversation. She knew it was probably private but all the girls were basically like sisters and she was going to find out sooner or later what was said. Might as well be sooner...

"Well am I going to see you before we go on tour?" Ami asked and her eyes brightened up again. "You promise?" Finally a smile broke across her face. "Ok, well I'll let you go so you can get back to work...alright I'll tell her...see you then and have fun...I'll miss you too...you too...bye!" Ami hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"What'd he say?" Serena asked leaning towards her friend.

"Well, he's in Japan right now so he won't be able to visit until he's done there but he'll be down here for our 4th of July tour launching party. Oh yea, he wishes you a happy 19th in case he can't call until he comes back." Ami said and Serena smiled. 

"That sucks so you won't get to see him for another month." Raye asked and Ami nodded looking a little sad.

"But hey, I couldn't see him that much even if he was here. We practice all day." Ami said and the girls nodded.

"Speaking of which we should be heading back by now." Lita said looking at her watch.

"Do we have to?" Mina asked groaning and Lita laughed and stood up.

"The sooner we get done the sooner we can go home and actually sleep more then 4 hours!" She said grabbing Mina's hands and pulling her to her feet.

"I think we've been leaked to the paparazzi." Trowa said pointing outside where a group of 10 or so men were photographing them from across the street. Raye rolled her eyes.

"I'm so tired of them. I wish they'd get lives of their own and leave ours alone." She grumbled as she stood up.

"Might as well go now, they'll try to follow us if they don't get any pictures." Serena said.

"Hold up, got to get my lucky middle finger ready, they really like that." Mina said smiling cheekily and all the girls laughed. Everyone stood up and walked towards the door. Immediately a shower of flashing lights was coming from every angle, including from some guy who was hidden in the bushes next to the door. A plethora of 'Look this way' and 'Look up!' and a lot of other, extremely trivial questions were shouted at them. They all tried to ignore the crazy people with cameras as they headed towards the car. 

"So did you all learn to get along and come on this 5 way date?" One of them asked and Mina turned around.

"No way, we just came here to get our energy up, we're really about to head back to Heero's house and have a huge orgy!" Then she climbed in the car and slammed the door. 

The guy yelled, "Hey can I quote you on that?!", before Trowa tore out of the parking lot. 

"An orgy?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow at her fellow blonde and Mina just shrugged while Duo tried to suppress his laughter in the back.

*Later in the day*

The girls were in the middle of their vocal practice with Michiru and Haruka when Setsuna walked in. "Good after noon ladies." She said to Michiru and Haruka. The band stopped playing and everyone looked over at the girls' manager.

"Hey Sets, what's up?" Lita asked the green haired woman in front of them. Setsuna was dawned in a maroon business suit with a cream silk shirt under it. It was a suit just like the one she was wearing when the girls signed to the Planetary Records label only this one was with pants instead of a knee length skirt.

"Andrew needs to talk to you about your ideas for your first entrance so that our designing company can beginning to get ideas and the set and lighting configuration can get worked out." Setsuna said and the girls looked at each other. They hadn't even thought about an opening. They normally left it to Andrew, who was their tour production manager, but they had said that they wanted to be included on more of the decisions on this tour compared to the last, which they only had say on _some_ of their wardrobe pieces. 

"Uh sure." Raye said uncertainly. She unfolded her legs and stood up, the rest of the girls behind her and they followed Setsuna outside. The sun was a starting to set a little, showing that it was around 7 or so. They passed studio 10. Inside were the guys who were practicing and looking about as sweaty as the girls were when they had practice. Suddenly Lita laughed.

"I've got a great idea for our opening!" She said to the other girls. They all grouped around her and she told them the idea. They all smiled and nodded then continued to follow Setsuna to studio 5 where Andrew was directing people around. Laughing about how fun it would be.

********************************************************************************************

What will the mysterious opening be.....? Who are the couples.....? Will Raye ever stop dishing on the guy.....? The answers will come if you send me more reviews. Just tell me what you think even if it's in flame form! Thankies and I love every single person who reviewed the 1st chapter and even those who didn't! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
